<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Restoration by Accident, the_trixster_and_the_fallen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078983">Restoration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident'>Accident</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trixster_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_trixster_and_the_fallen'>the_trixster_and_the_fallen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RP, Smut, sexual identity crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trixster_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_trixster_and_the_fallen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel Dean needs to get his brother back and a human offers to go on the mission. Little does Dean know that this little stubborn emotionally volatile human named Cas might just help him save more than his brother...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! Thanks for giving this fic a read! This is an RP between myself (I play Dean and Sam) and the_trixster_and_the_fallen (who plays Cas and Gabe). We hope you enjoy the fic! More chapters to come!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fifteen years ago when Cas was only 12 years old, all modern technology turned off for good and during the event, the world dubbed it ‘The Blackout’. Society crumbled, nature turned its back on humanity and it soon became a world over run with monsters. Cas was abandoned, having to grow up alone. He was smart, closed-off and a hell of a fighter.</p>
<p>As Cas got older, he began reading lore in abandoned libraries. About warriors from the past who fought monsters and saved the world. Angels, demons; it all seemed far fetched at first but as he studied more, the more plausible it became.</p>
<p>He soon joined a clan of hunters in the Chicago area that still harbored hope. Throughout his 20’s, he studied with some of the best hunters, Gabriel becoming his closest confidant.</p>
<p>Just after his 27th birthday, he caught whiff of something truly paranormal. He heard of a fallen angel named Dean who was searching for his brother, Sam who had gotten lost in the chaos and kidnapped by these monsters. Cas decided to finally stretch his legs and leave the city, heading to a bar in Napperville where this angel was apparently sighted.</p>
<p>Dean felt the presence of a hunter grow closer and closer to the bar. He ignored it for the most part, fragile humans having no place in his mission. This hunter though felt different somehow which nagged at Dean so he watched the hunter approach. He couldn’t afford to be distracted yet here he was hiding in plain sight to observe the sadly optimistic little human.</p>
<p>Cas was excited to say the least, a real angel? He had never seen one up close before, or hell, one ever. So when his eyes cast around the bar, it felt disappointing. Surely none of these patrons could be who he was searching for. He moved towards the bar, leaning over to speak to the bartender, "i am looking for someone named, Dean?" He asks softly</p>
<p>The bartender raises a brow, looking the man up and down. “Who’s asking?”</p>
<p>"Cas Novak. Uh..." his voice drops to an octave above a whisper, "Charlie Bradbury sent me." His striking eyes met the bartenders. He knew charlie travelled with Gabriel a lot, and they had made quite a few hunter friends around the Chicago area.</p>
<p>The bartenders eyes widen. “Right.” They pour him a drink. “What can I help you with?”</p>
<p>"She said there was someone here named Dean, looking for his brother." He murmurs, taking the offered beer. "I think i might be of some assistance."</p>
<p>“That’s a pretty bold statement for a hunter wanting to meddle in Angel affairs. What makes you think it’s your place?” The bartender wipes the counter.</p>
<p>So it was true. Dean was an angel. He tried not to show his enjoyment by this notion. Instead, he took a sip of the beer, his patience waning, "i know where his brother is." He states.</p>
<p>“Oh you shouldn’t have said that.” The bartender starts strapping things down as the bar starts to quake.</p>
<p>Cas looks around in utter concern, grabbing onto the bar and looking for where this unmovable force is coming from.</p>
<p>The bartender ducks down as a high pitch noise starts and suddenly all the windows shatter as well as bottles. Suddenly it’s all over, no noise no movements, nothing.</p>
<p>Cas covers his ears and drops to the floor, flinching away as glass rained down on his back. His eyes squeeze shut and then suddenly, nothing. Just- silence. Cas was in shock for a moment before he pulled himself to his feet and he stared at the bartender, in utter shock, "what was that?"</p>
<p>“You called him. Didn’t you think he’d come?” The bartender wipes some blood from a cut on their forehead and nods to the corner of the bar.<br/>Dean stands and slowly walks towards Cas, leather jacket perfect and angel blade tucked up his sleeve.</p>
<p>"I-" Cas didn't know what to say and honestly, this guy didn't look all that much like an angel. Leather jacket, dirty blonde hair and a sharp jawline. If anything he looked pissed and despite the intimidation Cas felt, he stood tall anyway. He wouldn't be a pushover.</p>
<p>“Where?” Dean barks.</p>
<p>Cas refuses to back down, eyes glowering with annoyance, “Where, what?” He says.</p>
<p>“Where is my brother, you sack of talking shit.” Dean growls.</p>
<p>"What makes you think im going to tell you anything?' He says, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“Oh you don’t have to. I’ll get it out of you but your brain may be seared in the process. It’s the illusion of choice. So choose.”</p>
<p>"The only way i will tell you, is if you take me with you." Cas states his claim, trying not to appear uneasy.</p>
<p>“Why the hell would I do that?” Dean frowns, sounding genuinely confused.</p>
<p>"You want the location right? Well those are my terms. I know the area like the back of my hand and i can help." He states</p>
<p>“You’re absolutely out of your fucking mind. Do you know that? Haggling with an angel? To get your way into a suicide mission? You’re fucking insane. There is nothing for you to gain so why the hell would you want to go?” Dean eyes him, starting to not believe him.</p>
<p>"I want to go." He says stubbornly. Suicide mission or not, he hated being stuck at the convent of hunters. Waiting day in and day out to be attacked or murdered, he wanted adventure he wanted freedom. And this was the mission to start that. "Take me with you.' He states.</p>
<p>Dean thinks for a moment. “Prove your worth.” He snaps his fingers and suddenly Cas is in the middle of a forest alone.</p>
<p>"What? I-" Cas was suddenly alone, eyes darting around as he reached for his blade. He felt dizzy, and sick, and completely lost. Where the hell was he? It took him a minute to adjust himself before starting to walk slowly.</p>
<p>Dean watches Cas.<br/>The forest is quiet, far to quite.</p>
<p>Cas peers around, blade tight in his fist as he stays alert. He felt like something was hunting him, watching him from afar.</p>
<p>Dean released a vampire, wanting to see if Cas had the skills to stay alive.</p>
<p>Cas heard it before he saw it. He spun on his heel, catching the eye line of the dreaded creature. Fangs beared, eyes wild as it lunged for him. He ducked under its outreached arms and spun on his heel, grabbing its shirt and catching it off balance. He slammed it into the forest floor, plunging his knife deep into its chest. Its screamed before falling silent. "You are gonna have to do better than that." Cas called out into the open forest.</p>
<p>“Mouthy little shit.” Dean sighs, releasing a werewolf, a Jinn, and ghoul.</p>
<p>This time it was harder. Much harder. But Cas remembered his intense training and feverish reading; killing them sequentially. He was panting, now absolutely livid he was like a mouse in a maze. “Let me out!” He shouted, blood boiling with rage and adrenaline.</p>
<p>“Since you asked so nicely.” Dean snaps his fingers and they were back in the bar, never having left since the whole thing happened in Cas’ head. “Your little skills have impressed me, human. I’ll give you that.”</p>
<p>Cas' mind was whirring as he did his best to stay upright, hand on the bar as he tried to steady himself. "Are you insane?! I could have died!" Cas shouts, not caring that they are in a bar. "I am human, but i am a hell of a fighter. Take me with you! Or i will never give up the location." He says stubbornly.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so dramatic. It was all in your head. Your life was never in any real danger. I mean a psychotic break was possible but you pulled through.” Dean smirks. “Fine. But I’m driving.” He nods and walks out of the bar, if the human wanted a suicide mission who was he to stop him?</p>
<p>What an absolute dickwad. Whatever. He would calm down once they started to drive. He clenches his jaw, brows furrowed as he makes his way to the car. He slams the door as he gets in, absolutely fuming. He wanted adventure and excitement, and now he was stuck in a can with what he can only assume is the worst angel to grace heaven.</p>
<p>“Hey! Be gentle with her! I have two rules. One, no one fucks with my brother. And two, no one hurts my baby. Apologize.” Dean growls, the cabin of the car suddenly crackling with cold electric fury.</p>
<p>Cas literally deadpans, staring at Dean. "You need to calm down, or this is going to be a very difficult journey for us both." He glowers , "im sorry i slammed the car door, but you must relax."</p>
<p>“Easy for you to say. You’ve no idea about anything and you never will.” Dean starts the car and pulls out of the bar lot.</p>
<p>"You assume because you are an angel, you are smarter than me?" Cas scoffs, this guy was sure full of himself.</p>
<p>“No. Because I’ve felt more pain in a single moment that you’ll ever experience in your entire lifetime.” Dean says plainly, eyes focused on the road as he drives.</p>
<p>Cas rolls his eyes. Dean had no idea what Cas had been through and it was a bold assumption. "Pull over." Cas says bluntly.</p>
<p>Deans sighs and pulls over. “Just so you know, you came to me wanting an escape and danger. You signed up for this. I don’t need you. Never did. Never will. So you can get out and go back to your shit existence stuck waiting to be hunted down. Or you can finish this mission. The decision is yours. I don’t care either way.”</p>
<p>"Except i am the one who knows where Samuel is." Cas glowers, "i will get him by myself. I don't need you." He says firmly, climbing out of the car. He could do this mission, he was only including Dean out of common curtesy. He would want someone to do the same for him. He makes sure he has his knife, and his backpack, setting forth on foot.</p>
<p>Dean sighs and gets out of the car, leaning against it. “Hey, numb nuts. How do you think I knew which way to drive?”</p>
<p>"Then why haven't you saved him already?" He sighs and turns on his heel</p>
<p>“Because where he’s being held is warded against angels. You have enough skill to get inside and take down the warding before you get killed. It’s easier to use you. But if you don’t want the mission I’ll just do it myself. You’d just be saving me some elbow grease.” Dean shrugs and gets back in the car.</p>
<p>"I am still doing the mission. Just not with a pompous asshole like you." He glowers, "like you said, they are warded against angels. So. Unless you can admit you cant do this without, i am not helping you." Cas crosses his arms.</p>
<p>Dean scrubs his hands over his face, they’ve already wasted to much time. How he wishes he could evaporate this irritating flesh bag front he face of this miserable planet. “I need you help to save my brother. Now get back in the damn car.”</p>
<p>Cas nods and gets back into the car, arms still crossed as he leans back on the passenger seat, eyes glued to the window.</p>
<p>“You know you’re a grumpy little man.” Dean chuckles as he drives.</p>
<p>"And you are a dick." Cas states, looking over at Dean. He couldn't help but smile a little, doing his best to hide it.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it grows on you.” Dean winks and laughs.</p>
<p>Cas rolls his eyes again, but he felt better. More comfortable. It was less daunting to be stuck in this awful metal box with him. Oh my god, did he honestly just think that? Ugh. He digs through his bag and pulls out his water bottle, taking a sip.</p>
<p>Dean relaxes as he drives, the action akin to prayer for him. He is in control here. After a while he turns on the radio to drown out the silence.</p>
<p>Cas finally feels the sense of exciting adventure roiling over him again, the music amping him up. His head tipped back against the pleather seating as his eyes are drawn out the window.</p>
<p>“Why now?” Dean asks out of the blue. “Why is now the time for your life changing mission?”</p>
<p>Cas was surprised, his bright eyes moving to look over at Dean. He thinks for a moment before responding; "i became tired of my life. I felt like it was always the same, day after day. I looked around and realised i didnt aspire to be like these people. I wanted...more."</p>
<p>“Survival isn’t enough for you.” Dean nods.</p>
<p>"Its not. I want more than that." He murmurs, eyes falling back out the window.</p>
<p>Dean lets the conversation go, surprised by this human’s drive.</p>
<p>Cas gently bites at the skin on his own lip before speaking out loud again, "why haven't you attempted this earlier? With another human?" He asks softly.</p>
<p>“Sam would be pissed if I risked the life of a human to save him. But you volunteered.” Dean shrugs.</p>
<p>"I see. So Sam likes humanity? What makes you dislike it so much?" He asks, barrelling out questions now that he was more comfortable.</p>
<p>“It’s always the humans fault when Sam gets in trouble.” Dean sighs.</p>
<p>'So you dislike all humans because of it?" Cas asks. It was such a generalisation.</p>
<p>“I’m not as complicated as I look.” Dean shrugs.</p>
<p>"You don't seem complicated, you seem, hurt. And confused." Cas explains softly, "i think if i had a family member taken, i would feel the same way."</p>
<p>“It’s not the first time and I doubt its the last.” Dean frowns, ignoring the first part of Cas’ statement.</p>
<p>"Mm." Cas hummed in agreement, although he knew this world. People come and go, there is no stability, all just a blur of memories. Hopefully for Dean, rescuing his brother meant he could find a sense of peace in this world, even for a little bit.</p>
<p>Dean drives for a while, sneaking glances over at Cas every so often.</p>
<p>Cas feels Deans gaze on him, his bright blue eyes lifting to meet green. He hated to admit it, but Dean was aesthetically handsome and he now understood why people found angels so attractive. "You uh..." Cas clears his throat, doing his best to spit out something coherent so he didn't look like an idiot. "I know you aren't fond of humans, but how do you fill your time down here?" He asks, "or do you mostly reside in heaven?"</p>
<p>“Before I used to help them. Fight for them. Wage wars. But they never learn. They make the same exhausting mistakes over and over.” Dean shrugs. “Now I just follow Sammy wherever he goes. It’s easier.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Cas says, nodding along. “How old are you?” Cas asks bluntly, wondering for just how long Dean had been on earth, helping humans before he was exhausted from his efforts.</p>
<p>“Long before the first creature pulled itself from the murky water.” Dean hums, having seen so much it’s hard to remember most of it.</p>
<p>Cas was sure it was a metaphor of some kind, and although he didn't get the exact answer he hungered for, he would take it, it was enough for him. He was sure he had bothered Dean enough with questions so he fell silent, eyes moving back out the window.</p>
<p>Dean pulls off the highway sometime later into a cheap motel parking lot.</p>
<p>Cas moved his attention to Dean and blinked a few times, "mm? Why have we stopped?" He asks softly.</p>
<p>“You need sleep. In an actual bed.” Dean pulls the keys from the ignition.</p>
<p>Cas let out a low sigh, he usually would argue but Dean was right. He was running on 24 hours of no sleep and was almost passed out in the passengers side of the car. "Fine. But you are coming too. I don't want you running off without me." He says stubbornly.</p>
<p>“Someone has to protect you while you sleep.” Dean nods and gets out, producing a room key from his pocket and opening the door.</p>
<p>"You protect me? I think its more likely you would kill me." Cas smiles a little, slipping off his shoes and jacket. He tosses his bag onto the floor and shamelessly starts to strip. He had no shame, he had grown up with no privacy so getting down to his boxers wasn't a big deal. He was no mostly naked except for the black boxers that hung low on his hips, his body covered and bruises and scars from training over the years.</p>
<p>“I don’t kill humans unless they try and hurt Sam.” Dean shrugs. “Come here.”</p>
<p>Cas looked over at Dean, hesitating for a brief moment before making his way over to stand in front of Dean. "What?"</p>
<p>“I’m going to touch you. Don’t panic.” Dean says softly and raises his hand, pressing his palm to Cas’ forehead. A light and a warmth come from Dean’s hand, healing all of Cas’ old injuries and bruises but he leaves the scars as reminders of what Cas has accomplished. “There.” Dean takes his hand down and takes a step back. “Better?” He asks, knowing whatever pain or soreness Cas had would be gone.</p>
<p>Cas immediately flinched, despite his usual cling to stubborn pride and bravery, feeling warmth flood over him. He instantly relaxed, all his oddly healed breaks and damaged muscles and rips had been healed he felt as good as new. Better than new. Cas looked up at the angel in awe, "thanks." Was all he could seem to mutter out.</p>
<p>“Got to have you in fighting condition.” Dean shrugs nonchalantly. “Sleep. We have a few more hours driving in the morning.”</p>
<p>"Yeah." Cas answers, still a little weary of Dean. There was nothing to do in this room, was he just going to sit there and watch him sleep? He really hoped not as he climbed under the mound of duvets and settled down.</p>
<p>Dean locks the door and sits at the table, sitting back in the chair with his eyes closed.</p>
<p>Cas let out a sigh of relief and it wasn't long until he was in a deep sleep, snoring ever so gently as he buries himself under the mound of blankets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bunker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning Dean miracles them coffee and Cas’ favorite breakfast.</p>
<p>Cas stirred and climbed out of bed at who knows what time, his hair an absolute mess and a very sleepy, grumpy expression as he made his way to the bathroom. When he had cleaned up enough, he made his way back out and his senses immediately perked up when he saw toast with bacon. Considering that was a luxury here; with no technology, most food sources were very scarce and came in cans. But there it was. His stomach grumbled and he all but drooled as he plopped into the seat, "how did you...?' He asks softly</p>
<p>“Angel, remember?” Dean smirks, strangely pleased that Cas is happy.</p>
<p>His whole face lit up and he actually smiled at Dean, which he rarely did for anyone. His hair was half in his eyes as he says thank you, snatching up the toast and bacon, letting out a hum of happiness under the crackling fat. It had been so long.</p>
<p>Dean hums softly, sipping his coffee and eating his pie. He subtly watches Cas, loving the waves of happiness coming off the human. He forgot how it felt to be around a human who wasn’t in pain or sorrowful.</p>
<p>Cas looks up as he feels Deans gaze, suddenly feeling a wave of embarrassment that he had pretty much inhaled his food and almost chokes. He coughs, cheeks a slightly dark red color as he sips the coffee, burning his tongue and now he felt like an idiot.</p>
<p>“Here.” Dean holds up a spoon full of ice cream to Cas’ lips from his plate.</p>
<p>Cas was still beyond mortified but did as he was instructed anyway, leaning forward and taking the cold ice cream into his mouth. He hadn't tasted ice cream before so it was very new to him, letting out a soft moan at the creamy texture. It was so good.</p>
<p>Dean has to close his eyes, he can’t take seeing Cas and feeling the pleasure coming off him at the same time. It was to much to take. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again. “Better?” He asks softly, his throat dry. “The cold ice cream should help the burning.”</p>
<p>He nods quickly, "what was that? Ice cream did you say?" He asks, eyes blown wide with intrigue as he looks between Dean and the cold scoop of melting ice cream.</p>
<p>“Yeah Ice cream. And that’s pie.” Dean nods, passing Cas his plate of pie and ice cream. “Have at it.”</p>
<p>'Really? Are you sure?' Cas asks, too caught up in the pleasure of eating delicious food to really question Dean all that much. He dug into the ice cream, soft hums of approval leaving his lips with each bite. Fuck, it was almost as good as sex. Not that Cas would ever say that outloud.</p>
<p>Dean just sits back with his eyes closed again. He bites his lip not to let any indecent noises escape him as he revels in the feelings and emotions coming from Cas.</p>
<p>Cas was exuding happiness and indescribable pleasure from consuming the food, trying to pie for the first time. He swallowed any moans or weird food noises as he carried on, all but melting in his seat as he ate.</p>
<p>Dean slowly relaxes, just letting himself enjoy the moment. He doesn’t realize that his miracles slowly leak out, turning their dingy cramped dirty hotel room into a pristine clean beautiful room with full amenities.</p>
<p>"Uh, Dean?" Cas says softly, eyes scanning the motel room as things start to change. "Are you doing this?" He asks, climbing to his feet and immediately eyes the bed. It looked so comfortable, and despite Cas wanting to spend the whole day in it, it would be near impossible as they had to leave pretty much now.</p>
<p>Dean blinks and looks around. “Shit. Sorry.” He blushes embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Its ok, does this happen often?" Cas asks softly, taking a seat on the edge of the plush bed spread.</p>
<p>“Not I’m a long time, no.” Dean scratches the back of his head.</p>
<p>"I see.' Cas stands up and moves closer, brushing his fingers over Deans shoulder, "so what is it that made it happen now?"</p>
<p>Dean bites his lip. “Got distracted.” He mumbles, he has not been touched in millennia.</p>
<p>"Distracted?" Cas asks softly. Maybe Sam was on his mind, he was excited to see his brother again after all.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Sorry. Won’t happen again.” Dean nods.</p>
<p>"Its alright. These things happen." Cas assures Dean, dropping his hand from his shoulder. "I should get dressed, so we can go."</p>
<p>Dean nods. “Yeah sounds good. I can go wait int he car.” He says, missing the warms of Cas’ hand the instant it’s gone.</p>
<p>Cas watches the angel leave and immediately recognises the warmth, wanting to facepalm and hide under the blankets. Oh god, was he crushing on the angel? He couldn't be.</p>
<p>“Get a fucking grip.” Dean grumbles to himself as he gets in the car, scrubbing his hands over his face before turning the keys to warm the car.</p>
<p>He takes a moment to collect himself, pulling his clothes back on and heading out to the car. He climbs into the passenger seat, nodding to Dean. "Should we go save Sam?"</p>
<p>“Probably. Lord only knows what he gets up to on his own.” Dean nods and pulls out of the motel lot, getting back in the empty foggy highway. “Tell me about you.” He says after a while. He never hated silence but being next to this human makes him crave his voice, his thoughts, his words.</p>
<p>Cas relaxed into the leather, feeling open enough to talk to the angel. His eyes draw to Dean’s gorgeous face; "i have been living here for 27 years. I don't have a family, i grew up an orphan." He shrugs a little, "all the knew was my name. Castiel." He murmurs.</p>
<p>“A weird name. Good bit weird.” Dean comments. “What’s it like? Being human these days. In this world.”</p>
<p>Cas snorts, "boring. I felt so trapped until...' he takes a breath, "until i found you. I feel excited again. Like i have a purpose."</p>
<p>Dean hums and nods, not wanting to admit he starting to feel the same. “Honestly I dunno how you humans are still surviving. Monsters out number you ten to one on a good day.”</p>
<p>"Because we are fighters. And we wont give up." Cas says firmly, "as long as we have hope that one day the world will change."</p>
<p>“I forgot what it’s like to be around humans..” Dean says, mostly to himself.</p>
<p>"I think you would find it beneficial. I think there is a reason Sam enjoys being around humans." Cas interjects softly before falling silent. He felt a sense of trust and warmth towards Dean.</p>
<p>Dean laughs softly and nods. “Sam used to call me the patron saint of lost causes..”</p>
<p>"Well i am a lost cause so i say that is accurate." He laughs sheepishly, leaning against the back of the seat to watch Dean drive.</p>
<p>“Two peas in a pod then.” Dean smiles softly, feeling Cas look at him.</p>
<p>"Very much so." Cas murmurs. He knew he should be alert, focused on the road. But Dean wasn't helping, looking like a treat while driving. He clears his throat and sits up properly, digging through his backpack to distract himself, checking for weapons.</p>
<p>Dean is quiet for a while. “Buckle your seat belt. It’s going to get bumpy.” He frowns.</p>
<p>Cas does as he is told, pulling out his knife so he is battle ready. "Whats the game plan? Do you want me to go get him myself? Or do you want me to destroy the angel sigils?" He asks softly</p>
<p>“Destroy the sigils. Total stealth mode.” Dean nods, swerving to avoid people in the road, people just standing there. “I hate when they do this.” He grumbles.</p>
<p>"Do what exactly? What are they doing?" Cas asks softly, eyes on the strange people. He had never seen them like this before.</p>
<p>“Wayward humans. They got lost from their groups. Their souls are gone, sucked out like with a straw, but their bodies are being used like props.” Dean frowns as the rows get denser. “Shit. We’re gonna have to walk the rest of the way.” He shakes his head, pulling off the road into some brush.</p>
<p>"Holy shit." Cas mutters, sitting up straighter. He thought being killed by a monster would be the worst that can happen but this was so much worse. "Alright, lets go." Cas climbed out of the car, immediately on guard. He had his blade drawn, eyes darting between the rows of monsters.</p>
<p>“We should keep to the edge of the woods. We’ll be able to see the road and have some cover.” Dean goes to the trunk and gets out his weapons duffel.</p>
<p>Cas nods, sticking close by Dean. "Is that...full of weapons? Are you crazy?" Cas says in a hushed voice, "you will get us killed before we even get there."</p>
<p>“Thank you for the vote of confidence.” Dean rolls his eyes. “It’s not just weapons. It’s hex bags, charms, holy water, stakes, silver bullets, and everything else we need to kill whatever has Sam. One single weapon won’t take care of all of them.”</p>
<p>"Fuck sakes, im not gonna argue." Cas mutters, stepping around the angel and makes his way along the skirts of the forest. He weaves in and out, very quiet. This was something he was good at and he could hear his heart in his ears.</p>
<p>Dean follows, his steps making no sound as he stays close to Cas. His senses were on high alert.</p>
<p>Cas wasn't sure how long they travelled for but he knew the entrance when he saw it. He held his arm up to stop Dean. "You need to cause a distraction so i can get in and start disabling alarms." He murmurs.</p>
<p>Dean nods and opens his duffel. “Take this. The spell only works for twenty minutes so be fast. They won’t be able to see you.” He pulls out a pouch on a string, crushing the pouch in his hand and it makes a crunching noise before he puts it around Cas’ neck.</p>
<p>"How should i signal when you are safe to come inside?" He asks hurriedly, knowing he was going to need to work fast.</p>
<p>“I’ll feel the sigils come down.” Dean nods. “Go. I’ll see you soon.” He promises.</p>
<p>Cas nods and takes off. It was weird to be unseen, managing to slip past the guards and heading inside. His eyes delve around, searching, looking for any sign of where Sam could be, disarming and fogging any security camera he could. He began scratching at the sigils, taking out people as quickly as he could. He had found him about 15 minutes in, trying for the door. shit. He wouldn't even know how to go about disarming it. With the sigils being down, Dean could surely come in now.</p>
<p>“Come on out so I can kick your sons a bitches asses!” Dean shouts outside, drawing the monsters out. It’s a bloody massacre. He takes them out one after the other after the other. Soon he’s standing in the middle of piles of dead monsters. As the last sigil is scratched Dean runs for the door, quickly finding Cas. “You good?” He asks, coveted in blood but none his own.</p>
<p>“what the hell did you do outside?” Cas scolds, not having a scratch on him. Luckily, he was a good fighter. But he was concerned for Dean but seeing no visible cuts, he assumed the blood wasn't the angels. “Never mind, Sam is in here but I can’t get the door open.” Cas murmurs, looking down at the tight lock. “I cant lock pick it.”</p>
<p>“Who says we need to pick it?” Dean grabs the lock in his hand, soon it starts to glow red and smoke before dripping into a pile of molten metal on the ground.</p>
<p>“Thats a bit dramatic.” Cas mutters, shooing Dean out of the way. “Stay. In case there are any more sigils.” Cas gently pulls open the door, looking over the room before his eyes fall onto the angel in the middle of the room. He looked defeated, tired and huddled on the floor. “Sam?” Cas says quietly, dropping down to his knees to get to eye level</p>
<p>“Every good magician needs an assistant.” Dean winks at Cas.<br/>Sam slowly blinks his eyes open. “Human?” He mumbles, confused.</p>
<p>“Hm, I am here. With Dean. But i need you to tell me if you are hurt or trapped here in any way?” Cas says softly, reaching forward to brush his fingers over Sams shoulder. “My name is Cas.” He tells him softly, hoping Sam would find enough trust to help him out of here.</p>
<p>“Chained.” Sam rolls over, his hands cuffed behind his back and he’s chained to the floor. The cuffs and chains have spell work crafted into the layers.</p>
<p>“ok, ok, we are going to get you out.” Cas tells him, his eyes running over the ruinic patterns. He recognised this from the text books, his mind running through what Dean had in the bag. “Dean, I need a silver blade and that demon blood vial. And one of those hex bags.” He tells him, “quickly.”</p>
<p>Dean nods, handing over the supplies. “We’ll get you out of here in no time, Sammy.” He says softly.<br/>“Took you long enough.” Sam jokes tiredly.</p>
<p>Cas took a hold of the ingredients and got to work, making a makeshift jimmy and stuck it into the handcuffs, managing to pull them off Sams wrist. “Go, go.” Cas helped Sam up as best as he could, palming him over to Dean, “take him and go. Get him out of here.”</p>
<p>Dean holds Sam close. “I’m not leaving you.” He frowns.</p>
<p>"Dean, you have to. Every second you waste is dangerous. I will meet you at the car." Cas promises, "go.'</p>
<p>Dean frowns but nods, in an instant they’re gone with a whooshing sound.</p>
<p>Cas took off into a run down the halls, tripping up an alarm. It sounds loudly and he swears, taking off down the fastest route he could think of. It wasn't long before he ran into trouble, he was cornered by three larger guards but he fought the best he could. He managed to take them out but not without damage himself; copping a black eye and a split lip. He continues, managing to finally get out of the building when it started raining bullets around him. He ducked, avoiding them as much as he could when he felt a sudden slam into his shoulder and an explosion of pain. He cried out, blood pooling under his clothes. Despite the fact he had been shot in the shoulder, he wasn't giving up. He took off towards the car. No longer needing to be stealthy. He felt relief when he finally saw the car.</p>
<p>“Cas!” Dean shouts, flinging the car door open. “Dive!”</p>
<p>Cas jumps in, slamming the car door shut behind him. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. His heart was in his ears, his body shaking a little as he grips his shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Go!"</p>
<p>Dean takes off, tires squealing as he peels out. “You’re shot.” He growls, his foot never coming off the gas.</p>
<p>"Its not like i did it on purpose." Cas huffs, "just...drive. i will work on getting the bullet out when we are safe." He states, eyes on the road.</p>
<p>“I told you I didn’t want to leave you but no! You had to go and play friggin hero!” Dean snaps.</p>
<p>"Dean! If you both didn’t go, Sam could have been caught again. Or been shot just like i have been. Whats done is done." Cas says stubbornly</p>
<p>“You’re human! You could die!” Dean bellows.</p>
<p>"But im not! So stop being so loud and....argh." Cas groans in frustration, "if i die its out of annoyance than blood loss." Cas huffs, trying to remain calm.</p>
<p>“I can’t stand you fucking humans. So fragile and hard headed.” Dean grumbles, pushing down on the gas harder, the scenery flying by outside the car. Suddenly they’re parked outside of the motel he and Cas had been at that morning.</p>
<p>Cas rolls his eyes, going quiet. When they are outside the motel, cas climbs out of the car, ignoring the wave of nausea that washes over him as he makes his way inside.</p>
<p>“Will you stop being so stubborn for five seconds?” Dean scoops Cas up bridal steal and carries him inside, sitting him in the table. “Deep breath. It’s gonna hurt but only for a second.” He says and presses his hand to Cas’ bullet wound, healing him. When he pulls his hand away the bullet is in his palm.</p>
<p>Cas was going to argue but Dean was right. He needed help. He sits quietly, clenching his teeth as the sharp pain is followed by a soothing warmth. "Thank you." He murmurs, feeling much better.</p>
<p>“I should be thanking you. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have gotten Sam back.” Dean says softly and nods to Sam who’s curled up in one of the beds.</p>
<p>Cas lets out a deep breath, "you are welcome, Dean. Im glad he is safe." He murmurs</p>
<p>“Let’s get you to bed.” Dean says softly, feeling Cas’ exhaustion. He gets him off the table and strips him before tucking him into bed. “When you wake up I’ll get you whatever you want to eat. You’ve earned it.”</p>
<p>Cas murmured out a soft thanks, not bothering to argue, he really was exhausted and passed out before his head hit the pillow.</p>
<p>Dean watches over both of them, glad to have his brother back safe.</p>
<p>Cas sleeps, although not peacefully. His face is scrunched up as he sleeps through his nightmares. As it clicks to just evening, Cas is startled awake, grasping at the covers as he does his best to remember where he is.</p>
<p>“It’s alright. You’re safe.” Dean says softly as he goes to Cas.</p>
<p>He catches his breath, looking up at Dean as he tries to even out his breathing, "sorry. Bad dream. How is Sam?" He asks softly</p>
<p>“Alright. Showering.” Dean nods. “Hungry?”</p>
<p>"Yeah, a little." Cas sits up properly in bed, looking up at Dean, "when are you leaving?" He asks softly.</p>
<p>Dean just shrugs. “What do you want to eat?”</p>
<p>Cas let out a sigh, the angel was as bad as him. "Uh, i don't know. I guess i have always wanted to try a burger?" He says very gently.</p>
<p>Dean nods and turns, burgers, fries, and sodas sitting on the table hot and ready.</p>
<p>Cas climbs to his feet, eyes round as he moves closer to the table. He didn't think it would happen, sitting down and picking up a fry and eating it. He was so happy, he hadn't ever tried one before.</p>
<p>Dean smiles and sits with him, relaxing.</p>
<p>He let out a groan, so happy as he melts under the taste of the burger. It was so good, he hadn't ever tasted anything as delicious before.</p>
<p>“Good?” Dean chuckles, trying not to lose himself in the feelings coming off Cas but it’s so hard. It’s how he imagine alcohol impairs humans.</p>
<p>"Really good, thank you." Cas gushes, so much happiness and pleasure exuding him as he savours each bite.</p>
<p>Dean hums happily, eyes glazing over as he lets the waves of Cas’ enjoyment wash over him.<br/>“Where is that euphoria coming from?” Sam asks as he comes out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his hips waist. “Oh.” He says as he sees them at the table.</p>
<p>"Hm?" Cas looks up from his food as he swallows, eyes landing on the half naked angel. He was very good looking, and he could see why he was so popular among humans. He places his burger down and dusts his hands off, "how are you feeling?"</p>
<p>“Much better. Thank you.” Sam offers a warm smile and his hand for a shake.</p>
<p>Cas stands up properly and shakes Sams hand, giving him a soft smile. "Hopefully you both can find somewhere safe where you wont get caught again."</p>
<p>“We have a place actually. It was my fault I got caught. Tried to help a group of humans and go caught so they could remake a run for it.” Sam smiles, proud of himself.<br/>Dean just rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"I think what you did was brave and selfless, thank you Sam." He murmurs softly, now kind of gone off his food. He didn't really feel like eating anymore. "I suppose you will be leaving soon then, right?" Cas asks gently.</p>
<p>Sam nods and goes to get dressed. “Yeah. Should be heading back. The others will be wondering where we’ve been.” He says, pulling on his jacket. “You coming too?” He asks Cas.<br/>“I hadn’t asked.” Dean says.<br/>“Of course you didn’t. You never do.” Sam laughs.</p>
<p>"Im not an angel, i thought you..." he takes a moment, "i didn't expect you would still want me around after this." Cas refused to meet Deans gaze. Of course he wanted to go. This was the first time he ever felt alive.</p>
<p>“You saved my life and kept Dean sane. Of course you can come.” Sam laughs.<br/>“The others are human as well. Sam likes to collect them.” Dean rolls his eyes.<br/>“I don’t collect them. I offer them to stay with us. Where they can live in peace. Where they can go out and hunt monsters if they want. I’m giving them a choice. You taught me that.” Sam frowns at Dean.</p>
<p>'That sounds...amazing." Cas stands up and moves closer to Sam, giving him a bright, genuine smile. "I would like to come. Please." He nods, "just let me get dressed."</p>
<p>“Sure.” Sam smiles and nods.<br/>“I’ll go warm up the car.” Dean nods and and leaves.<br/>“Don’t mind him. He’s not really that big of a jerk. Just likes to make people think he is. Thinks it’s easier.” Sam sighs.</p>
<p>"I know. Hes just an idiot. A stubborn one." Cas mutters, pulling his jeans on and slipping his hoodie over the top, "i...have a brother. I mean, we aren't related but uh, he is the closest i have. And i know you don't know him but im worried about the trouble he will get into if im not with him..." cas trails off.</p>
<p>“Dean’s just been hurt a few times to many so he shuts himself off.” Sam sighs. “Then let’s go get him.” He nods. “Can’t leave him out there by himself.”</p>
<p>"Are you sure? Hes ah...a bit like Dean. Hes a lot." Cas warns him as they head out to the car.</p>
<p>“If I can deal with one Dean I don’t think two will be to much.” Sam chuckles.</p>
<p>"If you are sure." Cas murmurs, bobbing his head. He climbs into the passenger seat, eyes still on Sam. He was the polar opposite of Dean in every aspect and it was odd to observe.</p>
<p>Dean sighs as they get in the car. “I leave you two for five seconds and you’ve already cooked up a scheme. I can see it. Don’t deny it, Sammy.” He says when Sam<br/>Goes to protests. “That’s your ‘Ive got an idea that you’re not going to like but we’re doing it anyway’ face.” He groans and rubs his hands over his face.<br/>“It’s not that bad.” Sam laughs. “Cas, give dean directions.” He relaxes against the back seat.<br/>“Can’t believe you two are already ganging up on me.” Dean sighs but reverses the car anyway. “Which way?” He asks Cas as he stops at the exit.</p>
<p>"It was my idea." Cas defends Sam, grateful for him accepting the idea at all. "Towards Kansas, there is an abandoned compound on 43rd street. Its less than an hour from here." He justifies. "Its just to get my brother. If i am leaving, i don't want to leave him alone. He might cause trouble or perhaps have the female tenants gang up on him again." He sighs. All his brother cared about was sex, alcohol and pool. But could he blame him? There wasn't much else to do.</p>
<p>Dean snorts. “He’s a player? Do those still exist?”</p>
<p>"I think even if there was one person left on earth my brother would give it a damn good go." Cas mutters.</p>
<p>Dean laughs, a genuine laugh. “Well alright then.”</p>
<p>The hour went by quickly and despite Cas' nerves about returning, he couldn't just leave Gabriel behind. As they pulled up outside, he slipped from the car and quietly made his way into the silent compound. Everyone must be out on a raid, although he knew Gabe would be here somewhere.</p>
<p>Dean and Sam wait in the car, keeping their eyes open.</p>
<p>And then Cas found him. Already into a bottle of Jack daniels. "Put some pants on, we are leaving."<br/>'Why? I like it here."<br/>"You like the easy access to sex. Hurry up." Cas tells him.<br/>"Naw, what did you do to get us kicked out Cassie?" He whines softly, getting dressed.<br/>"How much have you had to drink today?"<br/>"Only a little bit~"<br/>"For fuck sakes, here." He passes gabriel his back pack, "we are going with some angels, somewhere safe."<br/>"...are they hot?"<br/>"I- i don't know." Cas stammers, ignoring the fact he thought Dean really was gorgeous.<br/>"...you don't know? Have you met them?"<br/>"Of course i have! Just...get outside. Black car." He nudges his brother out the door.<br/>Gabriel was in jeans and a loose white button down, his hair a little longer than he preferred but it didn't bother him all that much. He let out a whistle at the car. "Sweet ride!"<br/>"Just...get in." Cas urges, opening the door and shoving his brother inside. Gabriel laughs, scooting over to sit behind Deans seat and his eyes landing on Sam, brows raising. "Mm, you are right Cassie boy, devastatingly handsome ideed. Hi, im Gabriel."<br/>"I didnt- i--" Cas seethes through his teeth, cheeks burning red as he looks out the window.</p>
<p>“You smell like a brew house.” Sam raises a brow as he inspects the human. “And sex.” His nose wrinkles.<br/>Dean rolls his eyes. “He’s a gigolo.” He looks at Cas. “Your brother would be a gigolo if those still existed.”</p>
<p>"Excuse me, i do not get paid for sex. Although i should, im pretty great at it." Gabe states with a grin.<br/>Cas rolls his eyes, "ok, please just drive." Cas begs Dean softly.</p>
<p>“Definitely a gigolo.” Dean nods as he drives.</p>
<p>Cas leaned against his side of the car as Gabriel watches them all quietly. Gabriel may have been a drunk horn dog but there is a reason both him and Cas have lasted as long as they have. Gabriel was very clever, and a great fighter. He taught Cas everything he knew.</p>
<p>Dean turns on the radio as he drives, drowning out the silence.</p>
<p>Gabriel sings along although is met with a smack from Cas which he plays up a little, teasing his brother mercilessly.</p>
<p>Sam chuckles a bit, enjoying the entertainment.<br/>Dean is just happy the signing has stopped. Soon he pulls up desolate drive way, thick trees blocking the view in.</p>
<p>Cas attention is pulled to the trees as he climbs out of the car, Gabriel hopping his way over to Sams side and looking up at him, "well you beautiful handsome tree, i think it would be most appropriate if you show me to my room." Gabe winks playfully and Cas rolls his eyes yet again. At this rate his eyes were going to roll into the back of his head.</p>
<p>Sam raises a bow. “You really did have lofty goals, huh? Pipsqueak.” He laughs.<br/>“This way.” Dean nods, leading them through the trees. He finally stops and steps on a pile of leaves but instead of a satisfying crunch there’s a click. The ground rumbles a bit and the leaves move, parting as a stair case into the ground is revealed.</p>
<p>"I do." Gabriel grins, his golden eyes twinking mischievously as he follows Sam.<br/>Cas followed them, his eyes looking around quickly as his steps are careful and hesitant. He had trouble trusting and this new area had him on edge.</p>
<p>Sam rolls his eyes, going down the steps.<br/>Dean leads them deep under ground and suddenly the narrow steps open to a large entryway.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?" Cas breaks the silence, voice soft. He was really hesitant, stopping on the staircase.</p>
<p>“Our sanctuary is under ground. We have individual bedroom, gardens, entertainment, food, and everything you could need all in the safe undetectable deep earth.” Sam explains.</p>
<p>Cas was still very stubborn but after some soft encouragement from Gabriel, he headed down the stairs. Gabe took his hand, knowing it would help him feel safer.</p>
<p>“I’m going to check on something’s. Sam, give them the tour.” Dean nods and leaves them.<br/>“Uhh sure. What do you guys want to see first?” Sam smiles.</p>
<p>Cas was still nervous, glancing around. "Chill, Cassie." Gabe murmurs, eyes on Sam, "maybe rooms first? I think Cas needs to lay down."</p>
<p>Sam nods and leads them towards the rooms. “You’ll each get your own rooms, next to each other. Each room has a bed as well as it’s own full bathroom and television. We provide a host of weapons, charms, and spells for protection.” He stops in front of two rooms and nods to the.</p>
<p>"Naw, i don't get to share with you?" Gabriel feigns a pout at Sam and Cas smiles up at him softly. "Thank you, i am just going to...lay down. Its been a long day."</p>
<p>“Of course. Dinner is in a few hours. Feel free to explore.” Sam nods, ignoring Gabriel.</p>
<p>Cas nods, making his way into his own room and closing the door. It had been a confusing day, filled with odd turns and it was frustrating and he needed some time to relax.<br/>Gabe went off to his own room before snooping around. He wanted to see what they got into.</p>
<p>“Sorry we don’t provide blow up dolls. Must be a disappointment.” Sam hums, standing behind Gabriel. “I want to make it clear that if you make any of the other guests here uncomfortable with sexual advances and or innuendo there will be ramifications. Other than that we shouldn’t have a problem. Beer?” He smiles and walks towards the kitchen, hips swaying a bit as he walks.</p>
<p>"Blowup dolls aren't nearly as satisfying as they should be." Gabriel answers back quickly, his eyes falling to Sams hips before lifting again in amusement. "Ramifications? Are you going to spank me if i misbehave?" Gabe grins. He liked to tease but never to make anyone uncomfortable and would never force himself on anyone.</p>
<p>“Oh no. Spankings are for good boys.” Sam smirks, pouring Gabriel a beer from the tap.</p>
<p>Gabriel laughs, leaning onto the bar, “Is that right? Who would have known the prim and proper angels would have quite the mouth on them?”</p>
<p>“Mm if you like what comes out of my mouth you’d love what else I can do with it.” Sam laughs, setting the beer on the bar.</p>
<p>Gabriel felt goosebumps rise on his arms, he wasn’t used to having someone be as bold as him. Usually people ignored him or swooned and Sam wasn’t doing either but rather entertaining him which was definitely a turn on. “On the subject of mouths, do you think Cas and Dean have hooked up yet?” He asks, taking a sip of his beer.</p>
<p>“Definitely not. Dean’s been burned to many times to let anyone one in but he does have a soft spot for hard cases so we’ll just have to see how this plays out I suppose.” Sam sighs softly, wiping down the bar. He always cleans to keep busy. He loved the bunker but it was just to safe for him sometimes. He couldn’t justify it to himself to study there when there was such suffering right outside their door.</p>
<p>“Mm, disappointing. My brother needs to get laid. He is so damn high strung all the time.” Gabriel snorts, rolling the beer glass between his fingers, “So, apart from saving the world, what else do you all do for fun here?”</p>
<p>“Oh and you’re so laid back?” Sam smirks, knowing there’s much more going on beneath the surface of this would be play boy. “Read, write, play games, garden, watch old movies, art, research. We have some bright humans here trying to get the world back up and running actually.”</p>
<p>“Oh, i am the most laid back human.” He laughs, ears perking up at the sound of old movies and art, although didn't show he was interested in his expression, “No parties, then?”</p>
<p>“The people gather and disperse at their leisure. All dean and I do make sure they’re taken care of and safe.” Sam shrugs.</p>
<p>“So you and Dean are the only permanent residents?“ He asks, finishing off his beer and taking a seat on the bar stool. “Mm, I can see being here for a long time if thats the case.” He grins.</p>
<p>“If there’s any such thing as permanent in this world anymore I guess it’s me and Dean.” Sam chuckles and nods to his empty glass. “Another beer, handsome?” He smirks, openly and flat out flirting now.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Gabriel nods with a grin, handing his cup back to Sam.<br/>Cas was in his room for about half an hour, trying to relax, but only grew more frustrated so he gets up and heads out to look around. He avoids the room with Sam and Gabe in it, just wanting to be alone.</p>
<p>“Never. I like my playmates sober.” Sam smiles and pours him another.<br/>Dean was sitting in what looked like a command room, it was dark only the illumination of a dozen screens lit the room. He was tracking pack patterns and movements, making sure they stayed far from the bunker. He turns when he hears the door creak.</p>
<p>“Playmates? Is that a fancy word for sexual partners?” Gabe laughed, brushing his hair back from his eyes.<br/>Cas pokes his head in, eyes falling on Dean. “Oh! Sorry, i was just looking for somewhere quiet. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” he murmurs</p>
<p>“I guess so.” Sam smiles and nods. “Why? What do you call it?”<br/>“It’s alright. Just tracking. You can come in. It’s quite here.” Dean nods to the empty table with books and papers on it.</p>
<p>“Sexual conquests. It sounds awesome.” He chuckles, taking the beer back, “Male or female, if you don't mind me asking?” He was curious about angel gender preferences, if they had any.<br/>Cas nods a little, eyes falling onto the vast amount of screens. “Woah, what are you tracking exactly?” He asks curiously</p>
<p>“It sounds degrading.” Sam laughs. “Personally I don’t have a preference. I enjoy making people feel good. An orgasm is an orgasm is an orgasm.” He shrugs, coming around and sitting at the bar as well.<br/>“Monster packs. Werewolves, vampires, and stuff.” Dean nods. “We try and pick up patterns and pick off what we can.”</p>
<p>“i suppose.“ Gabriel was analysing Sam, and low key checking him out. He couldn't help it, he didn't think people were this attractive, especially with confidence. “What time is dinner here? I am starving.”<br/>“I see. and have you found anything?” He asks curiously.</p>
<p>“Soon. Come on. I’ll show you. We eat family style here.” Sam nods and walks him from the bar through a full culinary kitchen where people were hard at work. “Everything is voluntary. People can cook whatever they like. Whenever they like. Those who like to cook take turns preparing meals.” Sam smiles and squeezes a woman’s shoulder as he passes by. She smiles back, as she whips potatoes. “And through here is the dining room.” He says, showing Gabriel a long during room with an equally long table.<br/>“Nothing right now. Just the usual movements. Nothing close to here either.” Dean nods and points. “Here we are. The closest pack is a few werewolves about thirty miles south.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nods, astonished by the size of the kitchen. It was the biggest he had seen in a long time; mostly they just ate out of tins of whatever they could find. The luxury of working utensils was very rare. "I see."<br/>"Lets go hunt them then." Cas stands up. He was eager to help the best he could.</p>
<p>“Want to share with the class what you’re thinking?” Sam hums, setting the table.<br/>“No.” Dean says simply.</p>
<p>"If by class you mean you...sure. i am wondering whether you are a boxers or briefs kinda man." He grins, picking up some plates to help.<br/>Cas frowns, "no? I wasn't asking." He states, "i will go by myself then." He says plainly.</p>
<p>Sam snorts. “Bold of your to assume there’s anything holding me back under these jeans.”<br/>“No. You need a few good meals and more than the pitiful rest you took. I know you’re used to suicide missions but it doesn’t have to be that way.” Dean sighs and stands. “The pack isn’t near any human settlements at the moment. They’re not a threat right now. We’ll get to them when you’re ready. When I say. Dinner is on.” He nods as the dinner bell rings over the intercom.</p>
<p>Gabriel was totally enamoured by Sam, just from that comment alone and couldn't seem to think of anything to say so he was openly relieved when the bell chimed.<br/>Cas scowls but doesn't argue. "Fine. Im only agreeing because i don't have a car." He says pointedly.</p>
<p>Sam winks at Gabriel and walks into the kitchen to help bring out the food.<br/>“Alright.” Dean cracks a small but genuine smile. “Come on. Time to eat.” He leads Cas out of the control room and through the halls to the dining room.</p>
<p>Pretty much the second Cas walked into the dining room, Gabriel clung to him. "We are never leaving." He shakes his brother a little and Cas swats him off.<br/>"Brain washed already? What kool aid did they give you?" Cas hisses and Gabe glowers.<br/>"Nothing." Gabriel catches Sams eyeline and Cas lets out a groan. "Are you serious?"</p>
<p>Dean sits at the table as more people start to filter in.<br/>“You guys want to sit?” Sam says to Cas and Gabriel as he puts down the last dish.</p>
<p>"Im not really hungry. But thanks." Cas felt overwhelmed, and his anxiety was high with the amount of people. He didn't like it. He left the room, making his way back to his quarters just wanting to hide until he felt more comfortable here.<br/>"I will take some food to him later." Gabe says, taking a seat at the table next to a pretty blonde.</p>
<p>Dinner conversation flows smoothly as people pass and share food. They talk about their day, what they did, recent hunts. It’s communal and somewhat familial.<br/>Dean slips out of the dining room half way through dinner, carrying a plate with him. He gently knocks on Cas’ door and waits for a response.</p>
<p>Gabes attention was entirely on Sam, although he listened and conversed with others. Its like he was sucked into the angels orbit.<br/>"Yeah?" Cas climbs out of bed and opens the door, "oh. Hi. Sorry." He frowns a little, wondering his Dean came to berate him for being rude or something.</p>
<p>Sam looks to Gabriel and smiles once or twice, sly and endearingly playful, but keeps his main attention on the others at the table almost daring Gabriel to demand more.<br/>“I’m sorry. I was an ass.” Dean holds up the plate. “Peace offering.”</p>
<p>Gabriel could have spent all night staring at Sam, gently nudging Sams foot under the table with his playfully.<br/>"You weren't an ass. I just...its stressful." He gently takes the plate. "Thanks." He murmurs.</p>
<p>Sam lets a slight smirk pull at the coner of his mouth. He rubs his foot up the back of Gabriel’s calf teasingly light.<br/>“I was. You needed control, you tried to right that yourself by going for a hunt but I told you no. I told what little control you had away from you and then I took you to a loud crowded room full potentially dangerous strangers. I’m sorry. I’ll try to be more accommodating in the future.” Dean nods.</p>
<p>Gabriel chokes a little on his food and the girl next to him pats his back, asking him if he is ok and he nods, taking a drink of water. "Yeah, sorry." He murmurs, shooting Sam a look. That angel was beautifully dangerous and he knew it.<br/>Cas tilts his head a little, placing the plate down on the desk, "you seem...different. nicer. Are you alright?" Cas asks a little, knowing if Gabe was here he would be scolded for being so brazen.</p>
<p>Sam doesn’t even dignify his actions with looking at Gabriel, carrying on whatever conversation he having. The only evidence that he was paying any attention to Gabriel was a self satisfied grin on his face as he talked.<br/>Dean nods. “Fine. I’m fine.” He says, a little to quickly to be taken serious and he knew it. “It’s just.. It’s been a long couple of days.” He shrugs it off.</p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his eyes and finished off his food, eyes still occasionally falling on Sam. He couldn't help being so smitten with him. "So, i am going to go watch one of those, movie things you guys have." He announces to the group and a few people chimed in that they would join. "Wanna come Sambo?"<br/>"Dean." He reaches forward and gently brushes his hand over Deans wrist, "you can talk to me."</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh maybe. Gonna help clean up here first. Go on ahead.” Sam looks Gabriel up and down, gaze lingering for a moment at Gabriel’s crotch before it landed back on his face. He smirks and starts to clear up empty dishes.<br/>Dean blinks down at Cas’ hand on his wrist. “Prayers.” He blurts out.</p>
<p>Gabriel's eyes darken a little with lust, and would happily do anything Sam asked, "do you want me to help?" He offers.<br/>"Prayers?" Cas asks softly, gently brushing his thumb over Deans wrist slowly</p>
<p>“If you’d like.” Sam smiles and nods. “It’s my turn to clean up.” He hums, carrying plates into the kitchen as the others go back to their own activities, leaving Sam and Gabriel on their own.<br/>“I hear them all the time. Constantly. Even when humans don’t think they’re praying. Just thinking or begging or pleading. I can hear all of it. I’ve heard yours too.” Dean says quietly, watching Cas’ hand.</p>
<p>"The dishes have to be done half naked, right?" Gabriel grins, helping Sam pack up and scrape foods.<br/>Cas hand froze. Oh god. Did that mean Dean felt Cas' attraction to him? Or when he tried to pleasure himself earlier to relax? He only hoped not. "I uh... what did you hear?" He whispers</p>
<p>“Which half?” Sam smirks, taking the plate from Gabriel’s hands and sets it on down before pressing him back against the counter.<br/>Dean shakes his head. “Mostly people begging for things to get better. Drowns out pretty much anything else.”</p>
<p>"As much as i would love to see if your theory about going commando under your jeans is true..." gabe breathes out, his heart in his throat from pure exhilaration, "take your shirt off." He says.<br/>Cas all but let out an open sigh of relief. He was so happy. "Alright, is there a way i can help you?"</p>
<p>“As you wish.” Sam noses along Gabriel’s jaw before pulling back just enough to unbutton his shirt, slide off his body. His broad muscled chest and shoulders on display not to mention the abs.<br/>“Umm this actually helps. A lot.” Dean nods to their point of contact. “It narrows everything down to just you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel was not subtle as he devoured Sam with his eyes, running over every inch of his tanned chest, his tongue flicking out over his lips. “Fuck, you are....ridiculously hot.” He breathes out.<br/>“really? well, ok. I was reading a book I found in my room if you want to sit with me? I can, help keep you grounded for a while?” He offers softly.</p>
<p>“Glad you think so.” Sam holds Gabriel’s jaw and leans in, kissing him deeply.<br/>“Alright. But you should eat.” Dean says softly.</p>
<p>Gabriel had barely any time to catch his breath, leaning up onto his toes to meet his lips, sliding his hands down Sams taunt torso. He lets out a pleased groan, his palms sliding over Sams hips and pulling him closer.<br/>“Oh. right. i will eat first.” He promises Dean, sitting down on the bed. he gently tugs Dean to sit next to him, allowing the angel to still keep a hold on him, holding his hand gently as his free hand takes the food into his mouth. It really was amazing, stuff that Cas had never tasted and he was incredibly pleased.</p>
<p>Sam presses his hips to Gabriel’s and rocks against him torturously slow, a sizable bulge rubbing against the human as he keeps the kiss slow and luxurious.<br/>Dean sits with Cas, looking down at their intertwined fingers. He closes his eyes, zeroing in on the human’s pulse. It’s faster than a normal human pulse, maybe he was excited by the food. That would explain the elevated heart rate.</p>
<p>He was weak under Sam, lifting his hips up to grind properly against him. “Sam-” He pants out against his lips, his nails digging into the angels hips as he silently begs him for more.<br/>Cas was eating quietly, trying not to focus on Dean all too much. Especially with him being so close.</p>
<p>“Should I have you make a mess in your pants right here or should I take you to my bed?” Sam pulls Gabriel’s head back by his hair gently, leaning in to kiss and suck on his neck.<br/>Dean stays perfectly still, his head hasn’t been this quiet in... In longer than he can remember.</p>
<p>“I uh...” Gabriels mind was flooded with lust, his lashes fluttering shut as he tried his best gather his thoughts enough to speak. “Bed.” He breathes out, reaching up to grasp at his hair and yanks.<br/>Cas finishes eating and places his plate aside, his eyes moving to meet Deans. He was so quiet, he wondered what he could possibly be thinking about</p>
<p>Sam groans, a whooshing sound and suddenly their in a dimly lit room as opposed to the bright harsh lights of the kitchen. He takes a step back from Gabriel. “Take a breath. Collect yourself.” He says softly, smiling gently.<br/>“Dinner okay?” Dean asks softly, as though he’s forgotten how to speak.</p>
<p>"Its alright, its been a long time since someone has worked me up like this." He breathes out, "i like it." He strips out of his shirt quickly, gesturing for Sam to come closer.<br/>"It was amazing. Thank you for bringing it to me." Cas says gently, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.</p>
<p>Sam grins and goes to him, feeling over his newly exposed flesh.<br/>“Good. I’m glad.” Dean nods, absent mindedly rubbing his thumb over Cas’ knuckles.</p>
<p>He pulls Sam down to meet his lips, his body flushed with desire as his arms wrap around the angels neck, dragging him to the bed. Gabriel was hard and aching, and he wouldn't last long.<br/>Cas liked the affection, it was slow and careful. How was it Dean made him feel safe? He felt a flush of safety with Dean. He leaned in, resting his head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Sam presses Gabriel back against the bed, kissing him and grinding against him. “What do you need?” He mumbles against his lips.<br/>Dean lets out a soft content breath, closing his eyes as he absorbs the peaceful moment.</p>
<p>"You- i want you." Gabriel breathes out, wrapping his legs around Sams waist and dragging his hips down to grind against him. He licks at the angels lips, a soft whine ripping from his lips. He never begged, or submitted. But for Sam he would do anything.<br/>Cas leaned into Dean, breathing in his scent as his nose gently skimmed Deans neck. He smelt so nice, clean. And he was so warm. He cleared his throat and sat up, not indulging in any of it. "I uh, gotta shower." He says, nodding dumbly and heads to the bathroom. "I will be back."</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll take care of you.” Sam kisses him tenderly before pulls back to strip them both the rest of the way.<br/>“Oh alright.” Dean nods. “I can leave.” He starts to get up.</p>
<p>His eyes fell onto Sams cock and reached forward, brushing his hand over his girth and his mouth ran dry. He was so big and thick, Gabriels own length twitching in pure excitement.<br/>'No. Stay. I just...shower." he points at the door, his brows furrowed as he stupidly heads to the bathroom. He felt stupid.</p>
<p>“How do you want to come?” Sam asks softly, his tone gentle and dripping with affection.<br/>“Okay.” Dean nods and sits back against the head board.</p>
<p>"I want you to grind against me until i cum." Gabriel breathes out, feeling like a giddy teenager again. Sam was so caring and gentle which made Gabe feel vulnerable and exposed.<br/>Cas came back 20 minutes later, dressed in his hoodie and jeans. "You should go." He says, not looking at Dean as he lingers in the doorway.</p>
<p>Sam grins and kisses Gabriel happily. He holds the human’s hips and grins their cocks together, slow rocking of hips and pressure of his body.<br/>“Right.” Dean nods and gets up again, confused by the mixed signals as he heads for the door to leave.</p>
<p>Gabriel lets out low, breathy moans. He clawed at Sams shoulders, pushing up against him desperately. "Yes- fuck that feels good-" he whimpers softly.<br/>Cas was confused, and lonely. He didn't know what he needed or wanted and the angel was getting too close. He closed the door behind Dean and locked it, letting himself cry and just shake it off.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you. Take what you need.” Sam nibbles and sucks on Gabriel’s neck as he ruts against him like a horny teenager.<br/>Dean’s knees give out as he walks down the hall, an uncontrollable wave of sorrow hitting him over the head and sucking the air from his lungs.</p>
<p>"Fuck- Sam, im close-" he cries out, back arched and lids closed, his lips parted as he chases for his orgasm. He lets out a final, unrestrained moan and he cums across their stomachs, body trembling.<br/>Cas cries for a good while before picking himself up from the floor and drying his eyes. He sniffles, looking in the mirror and trying to breath through the pain. He manages to supress all the self hatred and pain down, wanting to just go drown himself in alcohol or sex, he didnt care which one. He just needed to not think for a while.</p>
<p>Sam groans as he watches Gabriel come, the sight alone bringing him to orgasm. He pants as his come joins the mess on Gabriel.<br/>Dean has never been in so much pain in his entire existence. He lays there on the floor curls up into a ball trying to focus on breathing and not throwing up.</p>
<p>Gabriel was trying to catch his breath, in a foggy, lust filled state as he peers up at Sam. He doesn't say anything, but rather brings Sams lips down to him, the kiss slow and tender.<br/>Cas leaves his room and finds Dean on the floor in the hall. He is suddenly filled with concern, hurrying to Deans side. "Dean!" He drops to his knees to check over the angel; "are you ok?"</p>
<p>Sam relaxes over him, finally letting him control the kiss as he holds the human close.<br/>Dean gasps as Cas touches him, the pain gone instantly. “Fuck.” He takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>He pulls back a little, brushing their noses together. "Fuck, that was hot." He mumbles, pushing his fingers up through Sams long hair slowly.<br/>"You ok?" Cas asks, worried.</p>
<p>“It was. Very.” Sam presses gently kisses over Gabriel’s face.<br/>Dean pants a bit. “I ah.. Umm.. Yeah.”</p>
<p>Gabriel melted under Sams kisses, gently twisting his long hair between his fingers slowly. "Do you want me to go?" He asks quietly, knowing usually after sex, that meant it was over and he was to leave.<br/>"What happened?" Cas asks softly, running his hand over Deans arm in concern.</p>
<p>Sam kisses his forehead, the tip of his nose, and his chin. “Mm if by go you mean go have a shower and or bath with me then yes.” He mumbles as he continues to kiss, like worshipping Gabriel’s face in gentle reverence.<br/>Dean shakes his head. “Not sure. I was walking out and then all the sudden there was pain. I’ve never felt pain like that.”</p>
<p>Gabriel felt his heart flutter a little and he playfully taps Sams chest, "aish, you are a nuisance." He murmurs but he was all but purring under Sams affectionate kisses.<br/>"That is odd." He murmurs, helping Dean sit up, "do you want me to help you to your room?"</p>
<p>“Mm I know.” Sam hums and scoops Gabriel up. “Indulge me.” He kisses his lips and carries him to the bathroom.<br/>Dean nods and stands slowly, feeling physically fine now.</p>
<p>Gabriel nods, his hands still running slowly over Sam, wanting to feel every inch of his skin, every bump and dip of his muscular skin. He hops down when they reach the bathroom and climbs into the shower.<br/>Cas gently takes his arm and leads him towards what he assumed was Deans room. "Do you get this happening often?"</p>
<p>Sam follows, standing behind Gabriel. He picks up the soap and lathers some in his hands before starting to wash Gabriel with his sudsy hands.<br/>“Never.” Dean frowns, unlocking his door when they get to his room.</p>
<p>Gabriel leans into his hands happily, letting out a sigh of contentment. "You like this with all your...sexual conquests?" Gabe laughs.<br/>"That is odd then." Cas murmurs, setting Dean down on the edge of his bed.</p>
<p>Sam snorts and shakes his head. “No. I do what they need. Some just need to orgasm. Some need a series of orgasms. Some need closeness. Some need to work out frustration. Some need a shower and to be cared for tenderly.” He mumbles and leans in, kissing Gabriel’s neck softly as he washes his chest and stomach.<br/>Dean sighs softly as he sits. “You okay?” He looks up at Cas.</p>
<p>"I see." So this was something Sam did, he was just...careful and affectionate. He took his aftercare seriously which was something Gabe wasn't used to. Oh well, he would enjoy it while he could.<br/>"Uh, yeah. Fine. Just...been a weird day." Cas mutters. "I was going to go drink for a little. Shake it off." He answers truthfully.</p>
<p>Sam slowly washes the rest of Gabriel’s body. “I will admit that I liked this more than anything else I’ve had in a long time.” He admits softly, usually only sleeping with humans to help them but this time he really wanted this for himself as well.<br/>“In the cabinet.” Dean nods to a small cabinet in the corner of the room, full of old vintage bottles.</p>
<p>"Im just good at what i do." Gabriel jokes, pumping some soap onto his palm. He rubs his hands together and slides it over Sams chest slowly.<br/>"Thanks." Cas makes his way over, taking a bottle of tequila and popping the cap, pouring it down without a second thought.</p>
<p>“Professional gigolo.” Sam chuckles and tips Gabriel’s head up by his chin, kissing him long and slow and surprising dirty.<br/>Dean sits back against the bed and rubs his hands over his face, trying to get a grip.</p>
<p>Gabriel let out a soft, surprised moan against Sams hot lips, his hands sliding over to rest on the angels back and caresses along his spine slowly. He pulls back just enough to breath out, "and i am the gigolo?" He teases.<br/>Cas had pretty much downed half the bottle but the warm fuzz and lack of inhibitions made him feel so much better. He was tingly and content, no longer feeling the heavy weight of the day crushing down on him.</p>
<p>“Takes one time know one.” Sam mumbles back and presses Gabriel back against the shower wall. “I was going to ask earlier when we were humping each other like horny teenagers but I got distracted so I’ll ask now. How do you feel about me putting my tongue in your ass?” He tugs on Gabriel’s bottom lip with his teeth.<br/>Dean licks his lips, feeling Cas’ relax finally. “Think that’s enough?” He asks softly, looking at the human.</p>
<p>Gabriel feels his heart catch in his throat, his eyes a little wide as he stares up at Sam. It takes him a second to gather himself, "uh, yeah um, sure." He breathes out, nodding quickly.<br/>"No. But it will do.' Cas places the bottle down and sighs, "are you alright now? I um...am going back to my room." He mutters but it was a lie, not that Dean needed to know that.</p>
<p>Sam chuckles and nuzzles him.<br/>“Yeah. I’m alright.” Dean nods.</p>
<p>"I should hop out now, its getting a bit cold." He admits, patting Sams hair gently.<br/>"Alright Dean. Good night." Cas says, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Mm alright.” Sam nods and turns off the water. He grabs a fluffy towel and wraps it around Gabriel as he gets out.<br/>Dean lays on his rarely used bed, feeling like a mess.</p>
<p>Gabriel gives him a grateful smile and dries himself down, heading to the bedroom to find his clothes to get dressed back into.<br/>Cas had found his way to the bar and sat down, sipping on a beer just for something to do when he was interrupted by the pretty blonde who had sat next to Gabe at dinner. She was touchy and flirty, and if Cas had been sober he would have waved her off but being as drunk as he was, he didnt care.</p>
<p>Sam dries off and follows, pulling his clothes back on.<br/>“Drinking alone?” The blonde purrs softly, gently rubbing Cas’ arm.</p>
<p>Gabriel looked at Sam, feeling a little awkward. He usually wasn't on the receiving end, feeling out of control and submissive so this was new to him. "I should go back and uh, finish the dishes. Its the least i can do." Gabe says with a warm smile.<br/>"Mm." Cas answers, looking over at her. He was clearly drunk at this point, not really in a state to be talking to anyone but he was going to give it a go. "You are pretty." He slurs out a little, gently reaching out to touch her hair.</p>
<p>“Sure. I’ll be around.” Sam smiles warmly, sensing Gabriel’s need for space.<br/>The blonde giggles, a bit tipsy. “Yeah? You think so?” She asks, leaning closer.</p>
<p>"Alright." Gabe gives him a small smile and wanders down the hall to the kitchen to get started. It would take him an hour or so but at least it would keep him distracted.<br/>"I do." Cas murmurs, pulling her closer. He wasted no time, leaning up and pressing a kiss against her lips. It was stupid, he knew it was and it wasnt her he wanted to kiss but she would have to do. Even in his drunken state he wanted to go back to reading next to Dean, taking in his warmth and scent.</p>
<p>Sam chuckles softly and goes to the control room, checking on the pack movements.<br/>The blonde mewls and kisses him back, a little sloppy and uncoordinated from the alcohol. She presses close to him, her breasts pressing against his chest through her tight shirt.</p>
<p>Cas stumbled a little as he stood up, but leaned over her, picking her up and placing her on the barstool. His fingers slid up under her shirt and he wished there was something there that he wanted, but it was just breasts which...disinterested him. Regardless, he massaged her through her bra, pulling back from the kiss to work down her neck, biting and sucking the skin. He would regret it later, he knew he would.</p>
<p>The blonde moans and arches against him. She wraps her legs around him and pulls him in close. Pressing her breasts into his hand as her nipples harden when he plays. “Mm I want you.” She purrs and licks her lips as she looks down at him.</p>
<p>"I want you too." He breathes out the automatic response, one of his hands dropping from her bra to instead slide up her skirt, his fingers running down the crease of her panty line to massage her through the thin fabric.</p>
<p>She moans and arches into his touch, rocking against his fingers. She gasps and bites her lip, getting wet as he rubs her. “You feel good.”</p>
<p>'You like that?" Cas' speech is a little sloppy but he got his point across. His free hand dropped to his crotch to massage himself through the fabric; his mind automatically going on pilot mode. He slid his fingers past the elastic of her underwear, pushing them over the folds and massaging along her clit.</p>
<p>“Oh yes yes.” She whimpers, slick and hot for him. “Want you inside me. Please. Need to feel your cock.”</p>
<p>"Are you on birth control?" He asks, sliding a finger under her and begins to thrust.</p>
<p>“Yes yes. IUD. Please.” She whimpers needy.</p>
<p>"Good." Cas was infertile anyway but he knew woman would feel safer on their own forms of birth prevention. He slid his fingers out of her and pulled her panties off. It was a bit clumsy, but he finally managed to free himself and push inside her</p>
<p>She moans and holds on to him tightly. “Ohh big.” She mewls, wrapping her legs around him to pull him in deep.</p>
<p>He grabs a hold of her hips to balance himself, eyes closed as he begins to thrust inside her. She was warm, and what his drunken mind wanted but it wasn't the right, feeling. He was craving something else.</p>
<p>She moans and leans in, kissing Cas hard as she rocks her hips for more.<br/>Dean sighs as he gets up he was going to do his nightly round before locking up. He finishes up by going to the bar. “Oh shit! Sorry.” He yelps and slams the door closed but not before he recognizes Cas.</p>
<p>He had her pinned between the bar and the stool, lost in his own world and caught up in the kiss that he is only made aware when Dean yelps and slams the door. "Fuck. Shit." Cas mumbles, pulling back from her and zipping himself back uncomfortably in his pants. "Uh, go to my room. I will meet you there." He tells her, trying to catch his breath. He wipes his mouth, making his way over to open the door. His eyes were bloodshot and it was clear he was pretty out of it. "Uh, oop-" Cas stumbles a little and grips onto the door for support, "Dean?"</p>
<p>The blonde frowns but nods.<br/>“Yeah. Sorry. I guess I should have knocked.” Dean holds Cas up. “Hey.. You alright?” He frowns.</p>
<p>"Just...a little drunk." He squints, leaning against Dean, "sorry you walked..." he trailed off, forgetting he was in the middle of a sentence.</p>
<p>“Uhh it’s okay. Just didn’t expect that.” Dean frowns as he looks Cas over. “Are you really sure you’re alright? I think you’ve had a bit to much to drink..”</p>
<p>"I had the tequila and then...." he had to think again for a moment, "3 beers?" He squints, "i think." His speech was a little fucked, leaning into Dean, "you smell nice." He sighs</p>
<p>Dean frowns. “Alright. I think it’s bedtime for you.” He says and starts to halt guide half carry Cas to Cas’ room.</p>
<p>"I don't like boobs." He whines softly, letting out another sigh, trying to gather himself but was relying on Dean to help guide him. He was a little lost.</p>
<p>Dean blinks. “Umm okay. You don’t have to?” He answers, confused. “Oh.. You don’t want to have sex with her, do you?”</p>
<p>Cas shakes his head and stops in the doorway, "im going to be sick-" he pushes open the closest door, and hurries to the bathroom, throwing up in the sink.</p>
<p>Dean sighs softly and follows Cas, wondering if Cas knows he’s pushed into his room. “Alright, buddy. Just let it out.” He rubs Cas’ back.</p>
<p>Gabriel was heading back to his room when he heard Cas whining and then vomiting. He knocks on the door, surprised when he saw Dean. "Is everything ok?" He asks the angel quietly.</p>
<p>“Uh yeah. He had a bit to much to drink and I walked in on him having sex. You good to take over?” Dean asks, knowing Gabriel would know how to take care of Cas better than he did.</p>
<p>"With...who?" Gabriel seemed confused, "was it a woman? Oh god." He sighs, "before you go. Did Cas say anything to you? Did he seem, unlike himself?" He asks quietly. He had only seen Cas a few times like this.</p>
<p>“Yeah. The blonde from dinner.” Dean nods. “I.. I don’t know him that well but yeah. He seemed really low.” He frowns.</p>
<p>"Right. Its ok, i got this. Thank you." Gabriel gently taps his shoulder. He rubs Cas' back gently, assuring him it was going to be ok. But he knew Cas was fighting something bigger inside himself and what he needed was sleep.</p>
<p>Dean frowns and nods, leaving them be.</p>
<p>Gabriel helped Cas into bed, tucking him under the sheets. When Cas fell asleep, Gabriel left his room and went looking for Sam. He didnt know anyone else here, and he knew it was just a hookup but he wanted some one to talk to, "Sam?" He calls out quietly</p>
<p>Sam appears with a gust of wind and a whoosh. “You rang?” He smiles.</p>
<p>Gabriel jumps a little, blinking a few times. "Sorry, if i interrupted anything." He says gently</p>
<p>“No I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you. Is everything okay?” Sam says softly, rubbing Gabriel’s arm gently.</p>
<p>"Uh, weird day turned into a very strange night. Dean walked in on Cas having sex." He let out a low sigh.</p>
<p>Sam blinks. “Oh. Oh boy.” He nods. “You wanna to sit and talk for a bit?” He asks softly.</p>
<p>Gabe nods, "if thats ok?" He says gently, "i don't know why Cas was trying to sleep with someone, he isn't usually a physical person. And when he is, its not with just anyone."</p>
<p>“Of course.” Sam nods and leads Gabriel to his private library. “So he’s having some kind of crisis?” He asks softly and sits on a plush couch, offering Gabriel the other seat.</p>
<p>Gabriel sits near Sam, finding comfort in the close proximity, "yes. Today has been tough but i think he is developing...feelings for Dean which he may find confusing."</p>
<p>“Ah I see.” Sam says softly and takes Gabriel’s hand, running his thumb over his knuckles. “Has he done this before? You’re acting like this is a pattern.”</p>
<p>"The only other times i have seen him act remotely like this was when his first two, girlfriends left i suppose? I have always known him to be gay, and he dabbles in it occassionally but its very rare. He has slept with more women, he feels more comfortable that way. If he has feelings for Dean, even a crush, it could be overwhelming for him.”</p>
<p>“So you thinks he’s having a sexual identity crisis? And it’s messing with him this bad?”</p>
<p>"I think so. I think he is a little lost. And if he had a crush on you it would have been a lot easier but i see Dean wouldn't be the type to make this... an easy process." Gabe sighs, "he is a complicated, confused kid."</p>
<p>Sam frowns and nods. “A long time ago Dean fell in love with a human man and he died because Dean couldn’t save him. Dean shut himself off from humans since then..”</p>
<p>"Thats tough." Gabe sighs, "why did the most emotionally unstable have to attract each other?" He laughs lightly.</p>
<p>“Like magnets.” Sam chuckles softly. “Dean says he hates humans and he comes off as cold and I know it’s hard to believe but he taught me everything I know. He used to be like me.” He sighs.</p>
<p>"Him, like you? I dunno, i find that hard to believe." He laughs, moving closer and taking a seat on Sams lap. "I believe giving them time and space will help them, grow. Cas is a chaotic mess."</p>
<p>Sam nods and holds Gabriel, rubbing his back gently. “It’s true. I mean he wasn’t as good looking or charming but I had to spice things up a bit.” He teases. “Maybe we could help..” He thinks.</p>
<p>Gabriel laughs wholeheartedly, rolling his eyes, "i see. So you got the charm of the family, huh?" He thinks for a moment, "help them? How?"</p>
<p>“Someone had to. I mean look at me.” Sam chuckles and nuzzles Gabriel. “We sent them out on a hunt together. Something small and easy. We could even make it up. Say we got a lead on something just to get them out together.”</p>
<p>Gabe laughs, shaking his head. "Far out. Oh! Oh my goodness, we could send them on a hunt to a gay bar. Tell them they are looking for a succubus." Gabes eyes light up mischievously.</p>
<p>Sam laughs hard. “Oh you’re bad.” He grins and kisses Gabriel. “Let’s do it. Send them to a gay bar.”</p>
<p>'We will just say its a themed bar in texas.' He beams, "oh, this is exciting." He gently pats Sams chest, "i think it would be good for both of them."</p>
<p>“So do I.” Sam chuckles. “Look at you little mastermind.”</p>
<p>He was thoroughly proud of himself, tipping his head a little, "i feel better now. Thank you for letting me talk it out." He hums in gratitude.</p>
<p>“Of course. My door is always open.” Sam smiles and nods, still rubbing Gabriel’s back.</p>
<p>"I should go to bed." Gabriel reluctantly pries himself off of Sam and gives him a little wave, 'good night, Sam." He says softly.</p>
<p>“You could stay. If you wanted. Totally up to you.” Sam offers. “I promise to keep my hands to myself.” He holds his hands up.</p>
<p>Gabriel knew he shouldn't stay. It was dangerous for him to but he really was craving the feeling of someone laying next to him. "Didn't say you had to keep your hands to yourself." Gabe smirks, shooting him a playful look.</p>
<p>“Come on over, big boy.” Sam grins and holds his hands out to Gabriel. He knew he was getting to attached but he honestly couldn’t care less. He likes this human and he was going to enjoy it for however long it lasted.</p>
<p>Gabriel climbs back onto Sams lap and pulls him in for a shameless, deep kiss. He lets out a pleased sigh, glad to be back in the arms of the angel. He was fun, and Gabe had missed the feeling of excitement that came with an equal playmate.</p>
<p>Sam hums happily and holds Gabriel close as they kiss, transporting them not the his room on his bed from the library. He runs his hands over Gabriel’s body, enjoying feeling him and being close to his warmth.</p>
<p>"Your hands are so big." He breathes out with a soft groan, his body shaking a little with excitement. His cheeks flush a little, running his fingers up through Sam’s hair.</p>
<p>Sam chuckles softly and nuzzles him. “You fit so perfect against me.” He pulls Gabriel closer.</p>
<p>"And you, fit so perfectly between my legs." He winks playfully and rolls them over so he was on top, unbuttoning Sams shirt and kissing down his chest.</p>
<p>“Lucky lucky me.” Sam groans and lays back, letting Gabriel work.</p>
<p>"Mm, you will definitely be saying that again very soon." He breathes out, sliding his tongue down to Sams bellybutton and down his navel, working on unbuttoning his belt buckle and pants.</p>
<p>“I’ve no doubts about that.” Sam licks his lips and smirks down at Gabriel, still not wearing any underwear.</p>
<p>He removes Sams jeans entirely, letting out a low breath. he was still blown away with how big Sam was, leaning down and nudging his cock with his nose.</p>
<p>Sam laughs, his hard cock bouncing against his stomach as he does. “Like what you see?”</p>
<p>"How could i not?" Gabriel grins, taking a hold of Sams length and gliding it slowly along the curve of his lips before slipping his cock inside his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck.” Sam groans and lays back against the bed. His cock is hard and his pulse throbs through it.</p>
<p>Gabriel let out a pleased moan, sitting up a little more and taking in as much of Sam as he could. He choked himself a little but he loved it. He slid his tongue along the underside of his cock, drooling down the shaft.</p>
<p>“Oh good boy. That’s it. Easy. Don’t hurt yourself. You’re so good. Mouth feels so hot and wet and perfect.” Sam moans, praise falling from his lips as easily as breathing. He cups the back of Gabriel’s head, not pushing or pulling, just rubbing his fingers through the humans hair in another way to connect them.</p>
<p>The encouragement had Gabriel melting under his touch, wanting to pull as much praise as he could from the angel. He massaged Sams thighs, sucking and slurping along the shaft.</p>
<p>“Oh yes yes. Just like that. Fuck, your tongue is magic.” Sam pants, struggling to keep his hips still. He looks down at Gabriel and meets his gaze, his cheeks flush and his lips parted. “You look so fucking good with you lips wrapped around my cock.”</p>
<p>Gabriel pulls off Sams cock, lips swollen and full as his tongue runs over Sams tip slowly, his hand wrapping around the angels cock and jerking him off. He continued to lick and caress the shaft around his hand, moaning softly.</p>
<p>“Oh Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabe, baby.” Sam gasps as he comes, his balls drawing up tight to his body as his cock throbs.</p>
<p>Gabriel loved hearing Sam call out his name as he came, his hands dropping to massage the angels thighs as he rides out his high. He leans down, licking the cum clean from his body slowly, enjoying the taste.</p>
<p>Sam pants with his arm thrown over his eyes. “I really want to look at you licking up my come but if I do I’m pretty sure I’ll pass out. Or spontaneously orgasm. Or both.” He mumbles, boneless.</p>
<p>Gabriel laughs, a flush of pleased pride on his cheeks as he sits back on his heels. He gently massages Sams thighs, "aren't you glad you offered for me to stay?" He teases.</p>
<p>“Mm I would have been happy just to hold you as you slept in my arms. This was a bonus.” Sam hums softly, finally moving his arm to look at Gabriel.</p>
<p>"Mm, this was much more fun." He murmurs, climbing up to lay on Sams chest. He didn't say anything further, content to just be like this.</p>
<p>Sam wraps his arm around Gabriel and holds him close. “Would you like to come?” He asks softly, kissing his head.</p>
<p>"You can surprise me in the morning but right now, I am...happy like this." He says gently, his lips brushing over Sams warm skin.</p>
<p>“Yes, Dear.” Sam pulls the blankets up around them and cuddles Gabriel, gently running his fingers through his soft hair.</p>
<p>It wasn't long until Gabriel had fallen asleep, murmuring nonsense in his sleep as he curled closer to Sam.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>